


Monster Under the Bed

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Biting, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Bottom Gerard Way, Breathplay, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Fear Play, Humiliation, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Name-Calling, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Oral Sex, Ownership, Pain, Painplay, Rough Sex, S&M, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Frank Iero, monster!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: “You’re not real.  Go away,” Gerard ordered.“If I’m not real, then who are you talking to?” it countered.“My imagination.”“Can your imagination shake the bed?”Gerard screeched.  “Stop that!”There was a sigh from underneath the bed.  “It makes me sad to be told I’m not real.  Sad and angry.”Gerard whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.  “All right—you’re real!  Stop shaking the bed!”





	1. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I've had the idea for this for quite some time, but just now got around to writing it. This is based on David Lubar's story "MUB" (really just the first chapter, though). I love the banter and always thought it would be a cute idea for a fanfic, so here's this! Enjoy! :)

“Pssssttt…”

Gerard’s eyes flicked open and he was staring at the ceiling.  “Who’s there?”

“You know who it is,” the thing hissed.

“No I don’t,” Gerard breathed, heart pounding in his ears.  “Go away.”

There was a dark chuckle that made Gerard’s blood run cold.  “Sorry, no can do.”

Gerard drew a shaky breath and pulled the covers tighter around him.  “This is my room.  Get out!”

“Technically, it’s my room, too, doll.”

“You’re not real.  Go away,” Gerard ordered.

“If I’m not real, then who are you talking to?” it countered.

“My imagination.”

“Can your imagination shake the bed?”

Gerard screeched.  “Stop that!”

There was a sigh from underneath the bed.  “It makes me sad to be told I’m not real.  Sad and _angry._ ”

Gerard whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.  “All right—you’re real!  Stop shaking the bed!”

Finally, the bed stilled.  Gerard held his breath, hoping that would be the end of the conversation; he just wanted to go the hell to sleep.

“You sure shout a lot, darling.”

Gerard sighed, eyes wandering around the dark room.  “Yeah, well.  You’re scaring me…”

“I have to.”  Gerard could almost hear the smile in its voice.  Speaking of which, he wondered if the thing even _could_ smile; did it have a mouth?  It probably did.  With long, sharp fangs.  The thought did nothing to comfort Gerard.

“Why do you have to scare me?” he asked.

There was a pause.  Then, “It’s what I’m good at.”

“I don’t like it.”  Gerard knew he should just shut his mouth, ignore the thing, and try to fall asleep, but he found himself unable to end the exchange.

“You can’t like everything that’s good for you,” it said thoughtfully.

“You’re not good for me.  You’re a monster.”

“I can’t be both?”  It sounded slightly offended.

“How can you be good for me?”

When several moments passed silently, Gerard thought maybe the thing had gone to sleep.  Or…whatever monsters do at night.

“Remember last week when your friends wanted you to climb that cliff and dive into the river?” it said finally.

“Yeah.”

“Did you do it?”

Gerard huffed out a laugh.  “No.  Of course not.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t feel like it.”

It was the monster’s turn to laugh now.  “Liar.”

“Shut up.”

“Why didn’t you do it?” the thing demanded.

Gerard peeked over the edge of the bed, but saw nothing except the carpet.  “I was afraid I’d get hurt real bad.”

“Have you ever been hurt _real bad_?”

“No.”

“Then what makes you afraid of that?”

Gerard bit his lip.  “I don’t know…”

Another unnerving chuckle came.  “Sure you do, sugar.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Grrrrr!”

“Hey!  Stop snarling—you’re scaring me,” Gerard whined.

“What makes you afraid?” it growled.

“You do.”

“So if it weren’t for me, you might have dived into that river and gotten hurt real bad.”

Gerard huffed.  “No way.”

“Way.”

“No way.”

“Grrrrr!”

Gerard whimpered.  “Okay.  Maybe.”

“Thanks, darling,” the thing all but purred.  “It’s nice to be appreciated.”

Gerard was beginning to feel a bit less anxious.  “So, you’re really here for my own good?”  It would be comforting to know that his monster wasn’t going to try and kill him in his sleep or some shit.

“Sure thing, Gee.”

Gerard’s lips turned up in a smile.  “So I don’t have to worry if I let my hand dangle over the side?” he tested.  “You won’t bite my fingers off?”

The thing gave another unsettling laugh.  “I never said that.  I like fingers…they’re crunchy.  And chewy…”

Gerard inhaled sharply.  “Stop it.  You’re scaring me again.”

“That’s my job, babydoll.  Just…go to sleep.”

“How can I sleep when I’m scared?” Gerard argued.

“Try your best.”

Gerard closed his eyes.  “Just…be quiet, then.”

“Okay.”  Gerard shivered at the thing’s low, silky voice.  “Okay.”

Then for some reason, he found himself taunting, “Can I dangle my foot over the edge?”

There was a growl.  “ _Not_ a good idea.”

“You would eat it?” Gerard squeaked incredulously.

“Ugh!  Of course not,” it scoffed.  “Do you have any idea what sort of things you’ve stepped in today?”

Gerard’s stomach was doing somersaults.  “Then why can’t I dangle my foot?”

“I’d grab it and drag you under.”  Its husky tone made Gerard shudder.  “I can’t help myself.  Just…keep everything up there where it belongs.”

“Oh—okay,” he stuttered.

The monster said nothing.

That felt like a strange way to end the conversation, so Gerard added, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, bella,” it purred.  “Sweet dreams.”


	2. Don't Let the Monster Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, it has been a million years since I originally started this! I've been working on the second chapter on and off since then, and I am so proud that I finally finished it. I really like this--it's not exactly what I had been originally planning, but I think it turned out alright. Keep reading to see how the story pans out...

Gerard was nearly asleep when he realized how hot it was.  Groggily, he contemplated turning up the AC, but decided against it; he was way too tired to move.  Instead, he kicked a foot out from beneath the covers—a surefire way to cool down.

At some point as he was drifting off, Gerard’s leg slipped over the side of the bed.

Something clamped onto his foot.  Gerard was suddenly wide awake as he tumbled to the floor with a scream, landing hard on his stomach.

Gerard let out a shaky breath, staring into the darkness underneath the bed.  He heard a low growl.

“Oh, please,” he whimpered as the thing emerged from the shadows.  “Please.  Don’t…”

He was utterly terrified of the small, pretty thing crawling on top of him.

“Thought I told you not to do that,” the monster snarled.

Gerard rolled onto his back, looking up at it—or him, really.  The thing seemed to be a young man with sharp, jagged teeth and entirely black eyes.  However human it looked, though, Gerard knew it was anything but.

“I’m sorry,” Gerard gasped.  “I—I didn’t mean to.”

The monster’s smirk sent a shiver up Gerard’s spine.  “Oh, but baby—didn’t I tell you I couldn’t help myself?”

Gerard whined high in his throat.  “Please…”

The monster leaned down so his face was in the crook of Gerard’s neck and took a long, deep breath.  “You just smell so good…I could eat you up.”

Gerard gasped when the monster started sucking at his throat, catching his sharp teeth on the skin and making Gerard shudder.

“I won’t really eat you,” the monster whispered, breath hot on Gerard’s ear.  “You’re too pretty for that.  But there’s…other things I want to do to you…”  He dragged his tongue obscenely over Gerard’s ear— “if you’ll let me.”

Gerard was far from sleepy now, adrenaline having taken care of that.  He was definitely awake enough to realize what the thing was getting at.  “Yeah,” he breathed.  “Yes, you can do anything.”

_What the hell?_ he thought.  Was he really that desperate that he was going to fuck his damn monster? He tried to tell himself he was just doing it so the thing didn’t kill him.

Then their lips met and Gerard wasn’t concerned anymore; all he could think about was the heat of the kiss and the feel of soft lips moving deftly against his.

After several moments, Gerard pushed the monster off him with a gasp.  “Fuck.  Wait.  What’s your name, anyway?”  During the handful of conversations they’d had, the question, surprisingly, had never come up.

“It’s Frank,” he answered with a toothy smile.

“Frank?”

The monster—Frank—laughed.  “Don’t sound so surprised.  What’d you expect my name to be, Beelzebub or somethin’?”

Gerard blushed.  “N-no, I…maybe.  I dunno.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint, _Gerard_ ,” Frank said, drawing out his name.

“No, it’s—it’s fine, I just—”  He huffed, looking away.  “Can you just kiss me again?”

Frank’s lips returned to his, and they kissed slow and hot for a while, until Frank nipped at Gerard’s lower lip with those sharp teeth, making Gerard gasp, and slipped his tongue into the man’s mouth.  Gerard whined, hands scrabbling at Frank’s back.  This was fucking filthy, and Gerard loved it.

They made out heatedly for a few minutes, both moaning into it and Gerard trying to grind up against Frank, desperate for friction on his hardening cock.

“Eager, are we?”  Frank chuckled breathlessly.

Gerard groaned.  “Wha’?  Fuck, c’mon; you’re the one who started this.”

Frank’s lips trailed across Gerard’s jaw and down his neck, where he stopped to suck a dark bruise onto it.  Gerard’s breath caught when he felt jagged teeth puncture the skin.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he screeched, hand flying up to grab Frank by the hair and yank him away.

Frank stared down at him with those impossibly black eyes.  He licked the blood off his lips.  “Sorry.”

“You bit me!” Gerard whined.  His neck hurt like a bitch.

Frank leaned back down to lick the wound, making Gerard hiss at the sting of his tongue.

“Can’t help myself,” Frank growled.

Oh god, this was such a bad idea.

“Babydoll?”

Frank was looking at him again.  His expression was hard to read, but if Gerard had to guess, he’d say Frank looked…worried?

“What?” Gerard asked softly.  Just like that, he was fucking terrified again.

Frank brushed Gerard’s hair away from his face.  “What’s wrong?”

“Just thinkin’.”

“About?”

Gerard closed his eyes, breathing shakily.  His fingers tightened in Frank’s hair.  “I think you’re gonna break me,” he whispered.

Frank’s lips were on his again, slow and soft.  “I won’t,” he assured.  “…I’ll try not to.”

“I’m scared,” Gerard whimpered.  He opened his eyes to Frank’s crooked grin.

“Good.  That’s my job.”

Gerard knew he was being stupid.  He knew he was being reckless.  This was crazy and dangerous and rash, and a terrible idea.

He pulled Frank down and kissed him again.

Gerard wondered when he’d become so impulsive.  He was making out with his monster, rutting up against him and moaning—god, fuckin’ moaning and _whining_ —like a cheap whore.  And when Frank panted, “Fuck, get these clothes off,” Gerard said, “Can we get on the bed?”

Christ, he just asked this thing to get in bed with him.

It’s not like he wasn’t planning on fucking Frank before, but pulling their clothes off and climbing into Gerard’s bed, it just seemed so much more real.

He wasn’t supposed to do this. No one was supposed to do this.

Frank straddled his hips and gazed down at him with half-lidded eyes.  “You’re real pretty for a human,” he breathed, hands ghosting down Gerard’s sides.

Gerard’s lips quirked up in a smile.  “ _You’re_ real pretty for a monster,” he countered.

Frank hummed and left a trail of kisses down Gerard’s chest and stomach, lips dragging wet and obscene against his skin.  His fingers dug into Gerard’s soft hips as he rasped, “Can I blow you?”

Gerard’s breath caught in his throat.  Fuck, no; no way.  Not with those _teeth_.

Frank nipped lightly at the skin just under Gerard’s navel, making him whimper.  “Can I?” Frank asked again.  “Please?”

“Don’t hurt me,” Gerard whispered, tangling a hand in Frank’s dark, soft hair and tugging him down.

Frank smirked.  “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Frank took Gerard’s cock in his hand, stroking him a few times before lowering his head and licking the tip.  Gerard gasped sharply, hips bucking up instinctively.

“Oh, _Frank_ ,” he moaned when the monster sunk all the way down.  His mouth was hot and wet, and the tips of his fangs dragged lightly over Gerard’s cock.

Frank began to bob his head, sucking and hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue in the most obscene ways.  When Gerard thrust up into his mouth, Frank grabbed his hips and held them down, unbelievably sharp nails digging into his flesh.

Gerard moaned and squirmed, letting Frank do as he pleased, until he pulled off with a wet, slick noise, panting and wiping thick spit from his lips.

“No, no,” Gerard whined, trying to pull Frank back down by his hair.  Fuck, it felt so good, he didn’t want Frank to stop.

“Gonna fuck you,” Frank growled, shoving Gerard’s legs open.

Gerard was at a loss for words as Frank settled himself between his thighs, so he just nodded weakly, opening his mouth when Frank put two fingers to his lips and ordered, “Get ‘em nice and wet for me, babydoll.”

He sucked on Frank’s fingers, moaning and bobbing his head.  Gerard gagged when Frank jabbed his fingers down Gerard’s throat, and Frank chuckled at his coughing and spluttering.  Through his watery eyes, Gerard could see that Frank’s face was dark and his fangs were bared.  He thought vaguely how they called these things _monsters_ for a reason.

Gerard twisted his head to the side, pulling away from Frank’s fingers.  “What the fuck?” he demanded, burning under Frank’s fervent gaze.

Frank just smirked, leaning in to nip at Gerard’s ear, hips rocking absentmindedly against the human’s.  “You look so good like that,” Frank rasped.  “Mmm, next time, I wanna see you choke on my cock.”

The promise of “next time” sent shivers up Gerard’s spine. “Fuck, yes.”

Without warning, two of Frank’s fingers slid into Gerard. He cried out, arching off the bed and clawing at the sheets; it had been a while, and the intrusion had him moaning in pain.

“Shh, shh. Relax, babydoll,” Frank purred. He stroked Gerard’s thigh but didn’t let up, thrusting and scissoring his fingers roughly.

“ _Ah!_ ” An embarrassingly high scream came from Gerard when a third finger was shoved in alongside the others. “Frank, _please!_ ”

Frank’s fangs scraped along his chest, his soft tongue following each bite. “Too much, baby?” he patronized.

Gerard arched and writhed, desperately begging Frank to ease up. _Monster_ , his mind hissed. But then Frank’s fingers slammed dead-on into his prostate, and his agonized cries turned to moans of pleasure. “Frank! Fuck, oh god, _right there!_ ”

Frank chuckled, angling to hit that spot again and again. “Listen to you,” he teased. “Such a little slut for me. Such a whore, letting your monster finger fuck you ‘til you’re screaming.”

“ _Frankie_ ,” Gerard whined, rocking down onto his hand. “Please, please don’t stop. So good, _fuck_.”

Suddenly Frank’s fingers were gone, pulled out of Gerard quickly and leaving him shuddering and clenching around nothing. His head spun.

“God, you’re a slut,” Frank laughed, bending down and spitting right onto Gerard’s entrance. “Filthy little whore. You can’t stand not having your tight little hole filled up with something, huh?”

Gerard whimpered, face hot with embarrassment. “Frank…”

The monster grabbed Gerard’s face with one hand, using the other to line himself up. Squeezing Gerard’s cheeks between his fingers, he growled, “Say it. I wanna hear you say it—tell me you’re a filthy little slut.”

Gerard whined, attempting to twist away, but Frank’s hand tightened. When he could see he wasn’t going to get anywhere by resisting, Gerard relented. “’M a slut,” he mumbled, his words garbled by the hand squishing his face.

Gerard was grateful when Frank released him, but his relief only lasted for a second. Frank’s hand came back down in a sharp smack across Gerard’s face, making him yelp in shock and pain.

“I know you can do better than that,” Frank growled, starting to push in. “Be a good bitch and do what I tell you.”

Tears pricked at Gerard’s eyes. He was scared to the skin, pinned under this creature who was now thrusting into him roughly, and goddamn, spit was nothing like lube. It was thin and drying, and felt almost like getting fucked raw. “I’m a filthy little slut,” Gerard sobbed, flushing with humiliation.

Frank grinned, showing off those devilish fangs. “Good boy,” he praised, lowering his head to Gerard’s neck as he continued mercilessly burying his cock inside the boy.

“Ah-hah, _Frank_ ,” he choked out, struggling underneath Frank and arching into his firm body. “Oh god, Frankie, _please_ …Oh, it hurts.”

Frank groaned low in his throat when he bottomed out, hips flush against Gerard’s. “Such a good boy,” he muttered. “My good little baby.”

Gerard’s chest heaved as he sobbed. Frank pulled out a few inches before slamming back in. The slap of skin-on-skin was accompanied by Gerard’s shriek of pain, as Frank’s teeth sliced into the flesh above his collarbone.

Hot, sticky blood dripped down Gerard’s shoulder as Frank started fucking him full-force, pounding into him hard enough to shake the bed. Gerard wailed and screamed, terrified and abused but not trying to stop Frank, either. Some sick part of him wanted this, wanted to be hit and torn apart and fucked senseless, even as Gerard told himself that Frank was forcing him—Frank was raping him, this couldn’t be something he wanted.

“Talk to me, baby,” Frank breathed, mouth dripping with blood—Gerard’s blood. That shouldn’t have made Gerard’s cock twitch the way it did. Frank ordered, “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“You’re hurting me,” Gerard wailed desperately. “I can’t— _please_.”

Frank’s obsidian eyes met his blurry, tearful ones. “Then ask me to stop.”

Gerard said nothing. He just screamed as his monster continued to fuck him dry, pushing his legs up and folding him in half to get a better angle. Gerard felt like he was being split in half, mind fuzzy from the blinding pain, and then he could feel something hot and wet on his thighs and ass. Oh, god—he was fucking bleeding.

“Oh, that’s so good,” Frank moaned. He looked down, pulling out until just the tip was inside Gerard. “Fuck, this’ll make you take my cock much easier.”

He slammed back in, dick wet with blood and sliding easily into Gerard’s torn, soaked ass. Another helpless scream came from Gerard, eyes rolling back from the pain. Only pain, he told himself—certainly not pleasure.

Then, Frank’s cock found that spot deep inside Gerard that had him shaking and begging, “There, right _there_ , Frank! Please!”

Frank slammed into his prostate on every thrust, making Gerard dizzy with pleasure. He mewled and squealed, clawing at Frank’s back and making him rasp, “I give it to you good, huh? Fuck you so good, like my little sex toy to do whatever I want to. You’re mine now. I may keep you safe from the world, but that doesn’t mean I won’t fucking tear you apart myself. ‘Cause now, I own you.” One hand covered Gerard’s nose and mouth, making him kick and thrash. “You’re my little cumslut. I control you.”

As if to demonstrate his point, Frank used his hand to cut off Gerard’s air, smothering him as he abused Gerard’s ass. Gerard flailed and struggled, but Frank was stronger. Just when Gerard’s vision was getting spotty, he moved his hand, letting the boy gasp for a second before covering his face again, controlling his breathing.

_Bad, this is so bad,_ Gerard thought vaguely, eyes beginning to cross and body going limp from the lack of oxygen. _God, he’s going to kill me._

Frank released him, letting Gerard lay there and choke for air as he continued nailing him. Gerard shook and sobbed, utterly broken. He was Frank’s to use—Frank’s to fuck and torture and pleasure.

Gerard absolutely loved it.

“Frankie,” he whimpered. “ _Please_.” He couldn’t take it anymore—the pain and humiliation and the overwhelming pleasure. He felt like Frank was going to fuck him to death. Gerard would have let him.

“What, _bambino_?” Frank murmured, hand grabbing Gerard’s cock and squeezing a little too roughly. “You need to come? My little baby Gee needs to come?”

Gerard nodded frantically, breath catching on a sob. He tried to stutter out a response, but Frank’s hand found the wound on his neck, smearing the blood and then using it as some horrifying kind of lube as he jacked Gerard off.

Overstimulated in every possible way, it didn’t take more than a second for Gerard to finish, spilling over Frank’s hand and moaning shamelessly. He shuddered, almost blacking out with the force of it, keening and gasping, and then finally going still on the bed. Frank was still pounding into him, battering his prostate.

Too much, it was too much. Silent tears streamed down Gerard’s face as his monster continued to fuck his limp body, using him like a rag doll, lifeless and unresisting.

“Oh, yeah,” Frank moaned. “That’s it. My good little baby.”

Gerard was numb. Everything hurt so much that he couldn’t seem to feel anything. His head lolled to the side, eyes unfocused.

Frank’s fingers tangled in his hair, and he moaned as he finally went over the edge, coming with his cock buried deep inside Gerard. He rocked his hips forward, shooting his come into Gerard’s ass and filling him up, and all Gerard could do was moan weakly—in pain or pleasure, he didn’t know. The line was so blurred. Both, maybe.

When Frank pulled out, blood and come poured out of Gerard’s abused hole. He felt it leaking out of him as he lay there twitching. He was left there, covered in blood and come, like some sort of whore—used and then tossed aside. It made Gerard feel empty.

Suddenly, Frank was leaning over him, wiping his sweat-sticky, tear-stained face with a warm, damp cloth. “Don’t worry,” he murmured soothingly. “I’m here.”

Gerard sniffled. “I told you you were gonna break me,” he choked out.

“Shh, baby no, I’ve got you,” Frank whispered gently, cupping Gerard’s face in his hands. “I’m here, it’s okay. I’m gonna take care of you.”

There was a sudden surge of warmth into Gerard’s body, and a distant hum running through him. Frank kissed him softly, and he felt like something was on fire inside him.

When Gerard looked down, his body was clean and unmarked. There was no blood, no gashes, no pain. All that remained were the bruises Frank had left with his mouth and his fingers.

“What happened?” Gerard breathed incredulously.

Frank smiled. “I told you—I’m here to keep you safe.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Frank chuckled. “I’d be in a hell of a lot of trouble if I let you get fucked up like that on purpose and didn’t do anything about it.”

Gerard carded his fingers through the monster’s dark hair. “Tell me you’re doing this for more than just that. Tell me that you really care.”

“I’m not just being selfish,” Frank said. “I’m not just doing my job. I think I’ve fallen a little in love with you.”

Gerard held onto him as he drifted to sleep. He had no idea how this would play out. But at the moment, he didn’t care—Frank was his. He was Frank’s.

“You really scared me, though,” Gerard mumbled as a last fleeting thought before sleep overtook him. “All the pain and force and—you really scared me.”

Frank hummed contentedly into his hair. “That’s my job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~~
> 
> Leave a comment below if you are so inclined; let me know what was good, what was bad...if I should possibly continue this story..?
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so far! And I hope you have a ~spoooky~ Halloween! ;)


End file.
